Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a developing device, a process cartridge, and an image forming apparatus, such as a copier, a printer, a facsimile machine, or a multifunction peripheral (MFP) having at least two of copying, printing, facsimile transmission, plotting, and scanning capabilities.
Description of the Related Art
There are developing devices that include a developing roller, a developer container to contain developer supplied to the developing roller, and at least two developer conveyors (e.g., conveying screws) disposed in the developer container. The developer conveyors circulate the developer inside the developer container, and developer is supplied to the developing device from outside according to the consumption of developer.